At present, there is no hard disk drive in production that uses a Discrete Track Media disk surface, and consequently, the problem this invention addresses is not yet well known in the prior art. With that said, it is well known that anything that causes fluctuations in the flying height of a slider above a rotating disk surface induces noise and that noise tends to reduce the reliability of the hard disk drive.